


my heart takes the lead from yours

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: hyeongjun feels minhee’s eyes fall heavy on him, on the familiar garment of clothing he’s sporting. drowsy from the hour and his technological trance, eyes half-shut, the taller boy absently puts a hand on hyeongjun’s shoulder. “mine?”“yeah. only been wearing it for the past four hours,” hyeongjun mumbles nonchalantly, fingers continuing to click sharply against his keyboard. “you’re just noticing now?”minhee ignores the rhetorical question, the lilt of playfulness in hyeongjun’s voice. “give it back.”“you weren’t using it.” hyeongjun stops typing to cross his arms, hands retreating into the stretched sleeves. “turn the heat on first.”
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	my heart takes the lead from yours

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey i'm somehow back!! in the dying moments of november 6th (i don't know how i'm still holding up,, if i knock out any day it's gonna be) idk if this work is gonna make sense in hindsight, i exhausted my brain with an essay and midterm before i even opened up my daily doc so apologies if a random section just starts talking about leisure constraints or smth LMAO
> 
> ever since minisong started bickering CONSTANTLY on camera lol i knew i had to prioritize them,, already loved them because they've always been together <3 soulmate behaviour <3 my 02 friends <3 but that rlly cemented it. pretty brief and fast-moving but enjoy! i know the people love minisong
> 
> title from turtle by twice.

“oh my god, why is it so cold in here?”

minhee keeps his gaze fixed on the television, a slender finger pointed at himself. “shouldn’t you be expecting this by now? we’ve only been roommates for a full semester already.”

hyeongjun removes his shoes, keeping his jacket on. “and i still don’t get it. you literally find it cold as well so why?”

minhee shrugs. “used to it. makes getting into bed that much sweeter.”

the smaller boy sighs, moving over to the thermostat and turning the gauge until it clicks. “well, i have a paper due tonight and i’d rather not fall asleep under the covers like last time. i’m taking over the kitchen.”

“all yours,” minhee mumbles, eyes continually fixed on his video game.

watching minhee’s attention carefully, hyeongjun slides into their closet and fumbles for the oversized hoodie he’s looking for, the fluffy white one that protects him from the harsh elements of their shared apartment. it’s also minhee’s, without granted permission. _perfect._

slipping it over his head, hyeongjun exits the closet and sits down at the cramped island, pushing aside old takeout containers, half-emptied, and quickly opens his sleeping laptop, screen blinding in the darkening evening light.

the roommates stay as they are, minhee on the couch and hyeongjun in the kitchen, unmoving as the sun dips completely below the horizon. finally, hyeongjun hears a small grumble from minhee about hydration, feet scuffling into the kitchen.

hyeongjun feels minhee’s eyes fall heavy on him, on the familiar garment of clothing he’s sporting. drowsy from the hour and his technological trance, eyes half-shut, the taller boy absently puts a hand on hyeongjun’s shoulder. “mine?”

“yeah. only been wearing it for the past four hours,” hyeongjun mumbles nonchalantly, fingers continuing to click sharply against his keyboard. “you’re just noticing now?”

minhee ignores the rhetorical question, the lilt of playfulness in hyeongjun’s voice. “give it back.”

“you weren’t using it.” hyeongjun stops typing to cross his arms, hands retreating into the stretched sleeves. “turn the heat on first.”

* * *

“special delivery for the song-kang estate!” hyeongjun sighs in satisfaction upon dropping multiple very large and very filled reusable grocery bags on the apartment’s hardwood.

minhee emerges from the bathroom at that moment with something to complain about. “why did you place your name first? i’m older than you _and_ i pay more into this place.”

“shush,” hyeongjun says calmly, sending a winning smile to counter minhee’s glare. “help me out?”

nevertheless, minhee nods curtly at the request. brows furrowed at the sheer volume – broke college students usually don’t go on such a haul, especially not when hyeongjun’s catalyst to run down the block was expired milk – minhee asks a steady stream of questions that hyeongjun answers calmly.

satisfied with the order and bounty in equal measure, hyeongjun plops down on one of the two kitchen chairs (minhee’s usual) with a sigh, legs exhausted from the short but heavy journey.

“so,” minhee begins, sliding into hyeongjun’s seat – _two can play at that game,_ he supposes the taller boy is thinking in that defiant moment – “did you get milk?”

“plus some other things.” hyeongjun’s gaze wanders to the window, gazing at the first signs of a sunset. still distracted, he reaches into his jeans pocket and slides plastic across the granite in minhee’s general. “here you go. thanks for the funds.”

the apartment goes dead silent, minhee’s eyes shifting between hyeongjun and his precious credit card. “what... how did you...?”

“you left it on the counter, this would’ve been your turn to pay. maybe if you went instead of finishing up your lab, you wouldn’t be in debt right now.” hyeongjun smiles innocently as he stands up and slips away to their two-in-one bedroom, minhee left speechless. “just think of all the takeout we’ll save on!” the younger boy shouts from behind a closed door.

* * *

hyeongjun’s arrival is not met with a _welcome home_ or _what’s for dinner?_ but rather an accusatory point from kang minhee. “where were you? your class ended two hours ago.”

“oh, just out,” hyeongjun says with a small smile, drawing great enjoyment from minhee’s reaction. “i ran into wonjin on the way back and we chatted over some coffee.”

minhee’s brows furrow at the mention of his upper-year mentor from the neuroscience society. “wonjin? you’re friends with wonjin?”

hyeongjun shrugs. “he’s here sometimes, you know we get along. it was just happenstance, sorry you weren’t around to accompany us.”

that answer nor the apology fails to satisfy minhee. “wonjin’s my friend.”

“wonjin’s _our_ friend,” hyeongjun laughs easy, amused by minhee’s little display of emotions. a bit strange but hyeongjun understands at this point that minhee is simply a bit strange himself.

“okay, but…” minhee goes quiet, hyeongjun’s got him.

hyeongjun simply rolls his eyes at the tall boy, slipping away from the kitchen. “jealousy isn’t a good look on you, kang.”

* * *

minhee doesn’t say it but hyeongjun knows that he’s grateful for the groceries. first of all, minhee hates grocery shopping, in and out in an instant, often forgetting the single essential he was meant to buy (hyeongjun quickly began preparing lists for even the simplest of runs). secondly, if the cupboards are any indication, the taller boy has finally kicked his compulsion of quick-and-easy takeout.

“when was the last time you ate out?” hyeongjun asks rhetorically on a night he comes home from a late class, met with the sight of minhee’s back, fixing himself a sandwich. _what alternate timeline have i travelled to?_ the younger boy internally questions.

minhee turns around at the voice, picking up a sandwich half and taking a hearty bite before answering. “the day before you bought all this. sorry, before _i_ bought all this,” minhee supplies sharply.

hyeongjun rolls his eyes and minhee scoffs. “at least nothing’s going to waste.” distracted by his own hunger, hyeongjun opens an overhead cupboard and tiptoes to fully survey. eyes fixating on a package of ramen – whatever the quickest fix is, hyeongjun hates that stupid lecture and its stupid hours – he flips on the electric kettle and fishes for the seasoning packets.

“that’s the last one,” minhee says quietly, voice calm but eyes burning when hyeongjun looks up from his mundane actions.

hyeongjun smiles innocently, sensing a golden opportunity to get on kang minhee’s nerves. “and?”

minhee is eerily silent for a short moment, eyes assessing the situation before he lunges at the cup ramen, successfully snatching it up and holding it out of the smaller boy’s reach.

“why do you have to be so tall?” hyeongjun whines, stubborn and not giving up on his precious dinner. he tries jumping before he sees the inherent flaws in that plan, cup tumbling down in a mess along the floor, resorting to tugging continuously on minhee’s arm.

minhee eventually gives in with a chuckle, easily lowering his hand to pass the ramen and ruffling hyeongjun’s hair in the process. “here you go.” the younger boy is much too engaged in the glee of sweet victory (forfeiture still qualifies as a victory in his books) to complain at that.

* * *

eleven at night on fridays is the quietest hour of the week in minhee and hyeongjun’s apartment, the result of two procrastinators seated together at the kitchen island, experiencing collective emotional turmoil and existential dread for their life decisions.

this week, the final week before their winter study break, brings on a flurry of assignments like no other that has the pair hunched over their laptops for hours on end. each time, they individually swear to correct their errors next semester. all of those next semesters have produced the same scenario, a vicious cycle and a flawed accountability system with two people so similar.

hyeongjun assumes that minhee just submitted his final paper when the black-haired boy shuts his laptop with a heavy sigh – of satisfaction? of pain? it’s hard to tell. eyes drawn away from fluorescent light for the first moments in hours, hyeongjun carefully watches his rapid blinks as he adjusts to the light in their darkened apartment. “hey, where’s my phone?”

hyeongjun casually slides the object out from under his large global governance textbook. “all done?”

“yeah,” minhee says skeptically, slowly picking up his phone. “i didn’t even notice you took this?” unintentionally intonated as a question, minhee swaps one poison for another, eyes blankly focused yet again as he scrolls.

“effective, though, wasn’t it?” hyeongjun remarks knowingly and minhee looks up finally.

“yeah. thanks,” minhee says in a low voice, leaning down to tuck his notes haphazardly in his bag. “it’s early but i’m really tired, goodnight, jjun.”

“goodnight, mini,” the smaller boy whispers back his own nickname, barely-there but he knows that minhee heard. he knows when he sees that blissful smile overtake his features. heart warm, hyeongjun turns back to his online midterm with a fresh set of eyes.

* * *

on an afternoon with the apartment to himself, his roommate at class as he works on an anthropology paper, hyeongjun thinks about minhee. he puts more effort in his dissertation of their relationship than his actual dissertation – the pair’s constant lighthearted bickering, the physical comfort with each other, minhee’s jealousy when he hung out with wonjin alone.

hyeongjun sighs, closing his laptop shut – he’s ahead of schedule already, he’ll finish later. it’s hard to concentrate when his mind is choosing to focus on the prospect of being in love with minhee.

_am i in love with minhee?_ hyeongjun wants to instinctually laugh at that thought but he knows it makes sense: he won’t deny that his heart has begun to race around the elder, he certainly can’t ignore the physical attraction – minhee is, to put it _very_ simply, handsome and everyone knows that. minhee has become so close with him in such a short amount of time, moving in together by chance in their sophomore years of university. it’s funny to think of how short it’s been, really – on hyeongjun’s side, at least, he feels like he’s known minhee all his life.

lost in deep contemplation, hyeongjun nearly leaps to the ceiling when the entrance door cracks open. “good afternoon.” as they say, speak of the devil.

“hi,” hyeongjun says shortly, directing his attention back down to his course notes to avoid looking at minhee directly – he’s still a bit flustered from his little realization, okay? “how was class?”

“it was class,” minhee laughs weakly and hyeongjun dares to take a glance, smiling at the other boy.

in that moment, there’s something that overtakes hyeongjun’s heart, something compelling him to stand up and approach the taller boy, kang minhee, his roommate and (potential) crush. upon arrival at his destination, close enough to touch, hyeongjun has the courage to leap past their former boundaries, has the courage to take minhee’s face in his hands and kiss him.

hyeongjun thinks he’s going to like kissing minhee, touches gentle and lips soft and sweet. he hopes this won’t be just a one-time thing. judging from minhee’s reflexive action, a hand squeezing tight on hyeongjun’s shoulder, he doesn’t think it will be.

when they part, minhee’s hand wanders inward to the base of his neck, contact warm and delicate. hyeongjun smiles softly, falling back into their daily conversation with a few new unspoken additives. “will you cook for us tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sooo much for reading!! all feedback in any of its forms is much appreciated (lmk if my grammar is deteriorating as my brain slowly goes from fried to charred D: lol) lmk in the comments, on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham! <3 i'm nice i promise


End file.
